She's a Natural
by SwantonBaby
Summary: When CM Punk returns from injury,everyone is talking about this new diva,she's probably some model that can't wrestle,but his blown away when she's actually a talented wrestler and a natural beauty, and could possibly be the girl of his dreams - CM Punk/OC Please Review :)
1. My Moneys on Her

CM Punk P.O.V

I was walking backstage to grab some snacks with the boys John Morrison and Evan Bourne, they won't stop talking about this new diva, who debuted last week, and keep nagging me on how I could miss her match, not my fault I've been out of action for 3 weeks due to these stupid bruised ribs, but finally I'm back and can really see whats all the fuss with this new diva.

"Seriously Punk you shoulda seen her, she's totally hot!" Evan said ecstatically, "Yeah," Morrison nodded and agreed, "I think we have different tastes guys, I don't want you guys to talk about her and then I see her and she's a fake barbie doll, with layers of make up and can't wrestle," I said rolling my eyes. "Nah, she's gorgeous and she doesn't even know it man! She's kinda a tomboy but who cares she's gorgeous, she walks around in trackies and baseball caps and still looks hot!" Evan continued, "Really now? And can she even wrestle then or is she just another model being signed?" I asked sarcastically, "Nah man, she's awesome in the ring she's a natural, she's been training since she was 17 years old, and she totally knocked out Michelle with that perfect shooting star press." John smirked, Evan laughed, "Woah, she hit a shooting star press? Impressive" I said nodding, then shoving my bread roll into my mouth, "So does she have a match tonight?" I said through the bread in my mouth, "Yeah after our match together," John said, "Yep, she's going against Eve tonight," Evan added.

"My moneys on Raina," John said, "Agreed," Evan nodded. Raina? Hot name I thought to myself raising an eyebrow. "Whatever, you guys are probably over exaggerating, she's probably not even all that," I said shrugging my shoulders, "That's cause you haven't seen her, or watched the recap of her match last week," John said punching me playfully on the arm, "Yeah, just be sure to watch her match tonight, after ours, she's awesome." Evan added, and with that all 3 of us parted ways to our different locker rooms.

Raina P.O.V.

I sat in the women's locker room alone, 2 hours before the live show started, I was in a pair of navy trackies and a plain white tee and ugg boots with my hair propped up in huge, ridiculous curlers and a hair net, everyone was yet to arrive yet I loved coming early, to sit in the darkened locker room to think and reflect how far I had come, from training 5 days a week for the last 6 years, since I was 17 to get into this business, I was finally here living the dream.I traced the tattoo I had on my wrist that said "Faith" with my fingers as I close my eyes and cross my legs on the bench, letting my head tilt back onto the locker, whilst putting my ipod into my ears, as a smile drew out across my face, as a tear slid down my cheek, no one thought of me as the crying type but no one was here or could imagine my happiness being in the WWE, anyway there would be no way in HELL I would be crying in front of any of the superstars, so hence the fact I was alone in the dark, lame I know.

It's an hour before the show starts, the divas locker room begins to fill with divas, I've already had my shower and I've still got these annoying hair curlers on top of my head, so I take the time getting ready for tonight, I put on my attire for this week, shiny, sexy turquoise tights and a black, tight, mini tee, I pulled out the curlers in my dark brunette hair which had newly added blonde to the tips of my hair, what can I say, i enjoy experimenting with my hair. I looked into the mirror as I pulled out the curlers, big, wavy curls rolled out, looking awesome with the new blonde tips, I noticed the blonde tips made my big,dark eyes pop a bit more, I added a big, turquoise bow to my hair making my look seem a little scene, but it totally rocked. I applied a little bit of foundation that matches my olive skin and dabbed on some clear lip gloss, gosh I hated make up, I have no idea how girls just plaster it on, yuck , it makes my skin break out, I finally added some mascara to my already long lashes and went and sat on the bench to tie up my black, boot laces, got up ran back to the mirror to put in my eye brow piercing in and was finally done. I walked out of the locker room and into the hallways and began to stretch, calming myself, it was my 2nd match but I knew I would be fine, I was talented and could beat a few of the divas pretty easily, I've pretty much have had more training then some of them have and Im pretty sure being in the WWE meant more to me then them, but they were still all great people, not as awesome as me of course though, just kidding.

1..2..3 , I began counting my punches and uppercuts, I bounce on both my legs, trying to get rid of all the nerves I was feeling, "Hey Raina, hope we have a good match tonight," I turned around to see Eve Torres, "Yeah, it'll be good, oh and don't go easy on me, I want a real fight ok?" I asked smiling genuinely at her, she was a nice girl, "Yes, definitely I think I need a match were I can actually fight and not job to Lay-Cool, so I'll see you out there soon." She smiled and walked off. I continued stretching, staring at the screen in front of me, it was CM Punk vs John Morrison, they were both awesome athletes and I was huge fans of both, I met John last week he was great, but I don't know about Punk, I haven't met him yet he sounds like a cool guy. "Morrison goes for the Starship pain... And it connects!" I could hear the commentators yelling, 1...2...3. *Ding Ding* "Here is your winner John Morrison!" I watched as his music blasted through the arena, and saw CM Punk holding at his previously injured ribs, poor guy I thought, I turned from the screen and took a few breaths soon I would be up...


	2. Trust Me He Wants To

Punk's P.O.V.

I was walking through the corridors on the way to my locker room after the loss of my match against John Morrison, grabbing my sore ribs, which were still in pain from Morrison's Starship Pain, I had intended to walk straight to my hot, shower but I was stopped by the view of the newest WWE diva, I knew some of the other Superstars said she was hot, but I wasn't at the show last week and didn't watch the recaps so it was my first time seeing her, she was stretching , she had amazing curves, her hair was awesome and her style was definitely a cool. I start to unwrap my wrist tape, but I can't help but stare at a distance, as she starts to tape up her wrists , as she's doing that I realise her tattoo on her wrist that said "Faith", man she was gorgeous. They guys said she was awesome in the ring too, they said she was definitely trained and skilled compared to the other divas, which was now an obvious turn on, they compared her fighting style to Lita, so I was definitely going to watch her match tonight against Eve. I couldn't not go talk to her so I plucked up the courage too, since she obviously didn't even notice my presence the whole time I was staring at her.

"Hey," I said tapping her on the back, she turned around giving me a view of her flawless, olive skin and huge, brown eyes, I even noticed her eyebrow piercing, that was hot, I half expected her to sneer or laugh in my face for trying to talk to her but to my surprise she was extremely nice, "Hey, your CM Punk, Im a big fan," she said pushing out her hand to shake, "Oh, well Im flattered but I wanted to get your name, I hear your a natural in the ring," I said shaking her hand, trying to spark some conversation without sounding desperate, "Oh really, thats awesome your hearing that, I've been training since I was 17 years old, i'm Raina by the way" she said with a genuine smile that had my heart melt when a dimple flashed on her right cheek, before I could say more one of the backstage staff yelled at her "Raina, your on in 1 minute", "Sorry I gotta go," she said as she jogged off, before I could leave I couldn't help but call out to her, "Raina!," her face turned to me and smiled, "I'll see you soon then?" I asked hoping she wouldn't think I was lame, " Yeah, I'll see you later" and with that she flipped her long brown and blonde hair and ran to the gorilla section as her theme and titantron began to play.

I smiled after her and began to rub my sore ribs, and before she entered out she looked back and smiled and waved to me. I returned the smile and took a seat on one of the metal cases in front of the TV screen, with John Morrison coming and joining me, "Hey man," John said, "Gosh couldn't you have gone a lil softer on the starship pain, man my ribs are killing me again," I whined, as John just smirked, we watched Raina enter the ring, and jump onto the turnbuckle and point out to the fans, and saw a close up of a guy holding a "MARRY ME RAINA" sign, which made sigh, John obviously hearing it, nudged me, "She's hot aye?" He smirked "Yeah, why?" I shrugged, "I told you so man, and have you talked to her?" He continued, "Yeah, she's nice," I said not trying to sound to hung up on her, "Well I've invited her out tonight with you, me and Evan," hearing this made me smile inside, I couldn't let John see my interest in her, "and since you, Punk obviously don't even seem interested in her, I'm going to have a go for her." John said nodding his head, I turned to him, "No, ... um don't do that" I said probably a bit to desperately, "Yeah thats what I thought, see I knew you want her for yourself man, just say so" John laughed "Yeah fine, I like her so what? Why do you have to rub it in, I barely know her, and neither do you." I said as I watched Eve's entrance now, "Because you thought when we told you about her that she was just some random new diva, but you didn't believe us and now you want her, so sorry if i want to rub it in" Morrison said, poking my arm while I rolled my eyes, "Whatever lets just watch the match," Evan soon joined us, "Whats wrong with him?" Evan said gesturing to me, "He likes Raina," John laughed, "I knew he would!" Evan said bursting into laughter,"Shut up..." I leaned back against the wall, crossing my arms across my chest.

Raina P.O.V

I could tell Eve was close to finished, so I jumped up onto her neck , pulling her down into a hurricanrana , she was down so I jumped up onto the top rope, closed my eyes and breathed, "She's going for it Cole, she's gonna hit the shooting star press!" When I opened them I went for it, I leaped up as high as I could and executed another shooting star press, when I hit Eve, I sat up and clutched at my stomach, as I heard Eve sob in pain, I knew she was gone, out of it, I crawled on top of her and went for the cover, 1...2...3 *Ding ding* "Your winner , Raina!" My music played as the ref raised my hand, my hand still holding my sore stomach, I slowly got onto the top rope and lifted my hand in victory and jumped down, my stomach pain starting to ease down I walked up the ramp with the happiest grin on my face. I pushed back the curtains to the gorilla section to see JoMo, Evan Bourne and Cm Punk sitting watching my match on one of the steel cases as they saw me walk in, John Morrison and Evan Bourne were clapping a smile on their faces and Cm Punk looking on in awe, as if he's never seen a chick wrestle before, I couldn't help but giggle at his adorable look on his face, he quickly shook his head snapping out of his trance, " You did awesome," Punk said staying on his seat, "Thanks," I smiled at him.

"Wow, Raina you pulled off a better match then last week!" JoMo said to me, hoping off his seat to hug me, Evan came next "Yeah, that hurricanrana DDT you pulled off at the beginning of the match was epic!" He said placing his arm around my shoulder, Evan and John had become 2 of my good friends over the last 2 weeks in the WWE, I moved my head to see Cm Punk still sitting staring at me, I shrugged off John and Evan and walked up and jumped up to take a seat next to him, he looked shocked as if sitting next to him was illegal, "You ok?" I asked, tilting my head to see if he was alright, "Umm.. yeah, just still a little sore from that starship pain," he said still looking at me, but for a split second I saw him drift his eyes to John & Evan who I swear I thought were laughing at Punk, as he tensed up "Well then I guess I'll see you tonight at the club," I said smiling trying to lighten the mood, "Yeah I will," He answered smiling lightly, I jumped off the case next to John and Evan shooting them a questioning look, why were they laughing at Punk? I sighed and started to head to my locker room to have a shower and head to my hotel room I shared with my new friend Rosa Mendes to get ready.

"We'll see you later tonight, we'll come pick you up from your hotel room, room 239 right?" John asked, "Yep room 239" I nodded, "Thats close to Punks room, his in room 230, you can pick her up right, Punk?"

I notice Punk look up, "Yeah no worries, I guess," He said smiling, "you don''t have to if you don't want to," I said feeling bad, he didn't seem like he wanted to, "No trust me he wants to," Evan said laughing as he walked off with JoMo. Punk went red, what was that about? "Um so pick me up 8:30?" I asked smiling, "yeah I'll be there" He jumped off his seat and began to walk off.


	3. Tension

Cm Punk P.O.V

I finally had my shower, I began to get dressed as I began to think about Raina , I only new her for a while but she was etched in my mind the whole night after my match, she was amazing in the ring and she had me speechless, literally, she talked to me and I practically sat their stunned at her, she probably thinks I have no game, but tonight I hoped I could regain my confidence with her and impress her, maybe even talk to her alone. I pulled on a pair of dark jeans, black t shirt, a black hoodie on top, with a black beanie, I grabbed my wallet and keys and stuffed them into my pockets, and made my way out my hotel room, across the hallway to her room, who would have thought we'd have rooms so close accidentally.

As I got to the door, I felt my phone in my pocket vibrate, I opened the message, it was from John Morrison, it said:

"Bro change of plan meet me and Evan there, oh and don't forget to pick up Raina ;)" I quickly replied, "Yeah I guess that leaving me and Raina together was an accident yes?" I rolled my eyes and pressed send, I turned off my phone not really wanting a reply, as I shoved it back into my pocket.

I got to the door. I knocked, there was a short pause, "Im coming Punk, sorry!" I heard her yell from inside, I looked around confused, then I smirked she sounded adorable, "Yeah, take your time," I replied, about 30 seconds later the door opened, I turned around to see Raina, she looked beautiful, the had her hair in a high, messy bun with her fringe braided to one side, she had faded light blue jeans, with a white singlet and a black leather jacket, with black, flat slip on shoes, her face was a little red and flustered which added to her beauty, I stood there eyes wide at the sight of her, she turned around after locking her door, she smiled at me.

"Sorry about that I couldn't find my jeans, so I when I finally found them I had to iron them and then you knocked so I stopped running around in my undies and threw my jeans on so fast, it was hilarious, my roomie Rosa was in hysterics on the floor man," She said giggling, I couldn't help but laugh she was adorable. What was wrong with me? I was totally acting like a teenager with a crush, snap out of it Punk, i mentally told myself.

"So you were running around in your undies?" I laughed, raising my eyebrow at her, "Yeah, don't worry it was nothing too entertaining," She winked at me, making me feel hot and sweaty but I kept my cool and smiled, "that's why Im so red and flustered, I was running around like a lunatic, I'm always late, I always forget to look at the time," She smiled shrugging her shoulders. She was easy to talk to, I didn't even have to worry what to say, we just talked and talked.

"Oh hey," I said "I forgot to tell you congratulations on your match against Eve, I would have before but you know I was sore but you were really impressive." I said looking her in the eye,

"Thanks Punk." She said grinning ear to ear, as she punched my on the arm, as we continued walking down the hall. Just at the touch of her, hand on my arm, sent shivers down my spine, I really was liking this chick, tonight was going to be a long night, I was going to make some process in this little relationship, thats if of course I don't chicken out.

Raina P.O.V

I was totally red, from running around, so not a good look in front of Cm Punk, we were talking down the hallway, I was so excited about tonight. I felt a vibration and a feint sound of my ringtone in my bag.

We both stopped walking as I shoved my hand into my handbag, to find my ringing phone, after I finally found it, I unlocked my phone to see "1 New Message" on the screen, I opened it, it was from Evan.

"Hey Raina, change of plan, you and punk meet me and morrison at the restaurant, you too have some fun alone k. ;)"

"Hmm," I thought, "Hey Punk, were meeting John and Evan there, they said to have some fun together while where alone, on the way there" I laughed. I noticed Punk had a little bit of a blush forming, so to lighten the mood I poked him in his side, sending him an innocent smile, "Hey don't let Evan and JoMo get to you, their just playing around, I know you probably rather hang with just the boys not with me tagging along, but Im sorry If me coming is making the boys tease you" I told him as we started to get into his car, which he held open the door for me like a true gentleman, "No thats not it, I do like you, ahh you know hanging out and all, I'd actually rather hang with you, you seem cool." He said sitting in the drivers seat of the car, staring right at me in the passenger seat, as he turned on the cars engine, even though I barely knew him, I believed him, a smile stretched on my face, this guy was genuine, and being in his car, alone, just the two of us, felt natural, not to mention he did look extremely good tonight, I sighed looking at him, this could not be happening, I was feeling a tension between us and I suddenly just wanted him, did he like me at all though?

I thought fuck it we only live once, I looked back up at him, our eyes locked. My eyes dropped to his lips, I hoped he was feeling the tension too, I began to lean into him, and I smirked as I noticed him lean in too, he did feel the tension too!

Just as bodies began to heat up, our lips were about to touch, then as we leaned closer ... *BEEEP BEEEP* we both jumped, there was a car beeping and honking, waiting for us to reverse out and leave to take our parking spot, what a bitch, just totally ruined our moment, I leaned back into my seat, blushing all over my face, I noticed Punk was awkward, silently reversing out to leave the parking lot, I turned to him, "Umm, so we should get a move on, before Evan and John get worried." He nodded, "Yeah good idea."


	4. Collide

Cm Punk P.O.V

I can't believe what nearly happened, I was so close to making her mine, even she felt it too, but no, we got interrupted and now its awkward between us in the car alone together.

Theres about 5 minutes of silence as we drive, until I let out a sigh, running my hand through my hair, from the corner of my eye I can see Raina squirm in her seat, she sat up and turned the radio on, she searched through the channels but nothing good was on so she decided to pop in a CD, she began humming to the beat of the song, and bopping her head, I looked at her, she looked pretty cute, she turned to me and smiled awkwardly, I smiled back and quickly turned away looking back onto the road we were driving down, I was just hoping dinner with JoMo and Evan wouldn't be weird between us, but I couldn't deny I still wanted her, she was probably thinking the opposite.

"So..." Raina finally broke the silence, "Where are we eating at tonight?" She said not even looking at me but towards the road, "Um, I think its this new place they built down town, it's not fancy or anything but they have good food," I was hoping she didn't think we were taking her to some sort of cheap diner, "Oh that sounds so good, I seriously need a huge piece of steak." She laughed, I was surprised that she was so excited, and that she ate, that was a relief a lot of the divas that go out just order a garden salad... but then again Raina was different, I laughed along with her.

Why couldn't I just get her out of my mind, she was in my mind permanently the whole drive to the restaurant.

When we finally got there, I opened her door for her, she smiled and thanked me, maybe the awkwardness was now starting to ease away, until we walked into the restaurant to see Evan and JoMo , they walked up and started with the questions, "So what did you's get up to?" Evan asked raising an eyebrow, "Yeah, why are you 20 minutes late? Were use up to something?" John added with a wink.

I saw Raina turn red and lower her head from their view, "Shut up guys, lets just go eat," I said pushing them to our table and putting my arm around Raina, something that shocked me when I did it, but I continued and moved towards our table, Raina looked at me smiling from ear to ear, seeing her smile mad me smile, she was definitely going to be mine, maybe not tonight but one day , this girl was perfect for me, I knew it, but I definitely wasn't going to act like this in front of her, no way I was going to show her how lame my crush on her was, for now I was just gonna play it cool, and be Cm Punk.

Raina P.O.V

Gosh, I was so embarrassed, we were so close to that first kiss, I could feel it. Oh well thats the past now, I just want a steak to eat man. When we finally got to our seats, me being escorted by Punk, his hand on my shoulder, sent my spine shivering, I didn't even start showing feelings for him 'til about an hour ago, what is wrong with me!

We all talked for ages, it was so fun being with the 3 guys, once we ate, we left the restaurant to walk down the main road to find an ice cream shop, the guys couldn't help but to comment on my huge appetite, what could I say, if I'm hungry , I'm hungry I can't help it! We all laughed down the street, with Evan's arm wrapped around my shoulder to keep me warm, as it was getting cooler, they were my friends, it was comfortable between us, but I could swear from the corner of my eye, Punk was looking on, almost jealously, I felt bad but I couldn't help but smirk at the thought of him being jealous over me next to Evan, even though he knew we were just friends. We finally picked our ice cream shop, we stopped and bought our ice creams, there were so many flavors, so I got four scoops in a cup, 1 scoop of choc-mint, caramel, banana split and hazelnut, with added extra choc-chips on top, taking a spoon of hazelnut in my mouth, I turned to face them, the boys looked at me with wide eyes as I picked up my ice cream from the counter, "What?" I asked confused, they looked at all the ice cream in my cup, and laughed, "You just ate a whole steak, with chips, and salad and a giant sized iced chocolate at the restaurant" Evan laughed, and so did the other boys, I put on a sad face and looked at their 1 scoops of ice cream, Evan had chocolate, John had cookies and cream and Punk had vanilla, I then looked to my cup with four scoops, and frowned, "Are you trying to say Im getting fat?" I laughed hysterically, the boys joined in in laughter, "Nah, we just can't believe how much you can eat!" John said nudging me, "Well a girls gotta eat!" I said punching him on the shoulder.

I looked to Punk he had a smile on his face as he looked at me, we all began walking down to the beach, to eat our ice cream, Evan and John walked far in front, I think on purpose to leave me and Punk trailing behind to talk, "So," I said nudging him playfully, "You having fun tonight?" I looked up to him, staring into his light eyes, "Yeah, I guess your alright to hang with," Punk said as a joke, shrugging his shoulders innocently, "Hey!" I punched him in the arm, "Im totally down with you guys," I said winking at him, as we started walking onto the sand, I saw Evan and John turn around to check what we were doing, John smirked, as Evan turned and started whispering to John obviously about me and Punk, I rolled my eyes, was my liking of Punk that obvious?

We all sat on the sand talking about our matches, and just life itself, we were having fun the moon was bright and the beach was empty, the only people there were passing by walking the streets, driving by or partying in the clubs and pubs on the streets, it started getting warm so I took of my leather jacket, showing my white singlet, I stood up and stretched we'd been on the beach for about an hour and my back was sore.

I walked up to the water flipping off my shoes, putting them in the water. Next thing I new all 3 boys jumped on me, pushing us all into the water, I screamed excitedly, we all fell into the freezing waves, I sat up in the water, my hair dripping everywhere, a smile etched across my face, to feel something still on me, John and Evan finally got up, laughing, and then I realised the weight was Punk was still on me, when he got up he was on top of me, leaning extremely close to me, I didn't even dare move from him, I didn't even notice John and Evan smirking and nodding at us as they left the water, "Well, we'll just go back to the car guys," Evan and John called at us, we both heard them but neither of us moved from the water, having Punk over me like that made my heart beat extremely fast, once Evan and John turned their backs to us to walk back to the car, Cm Punk began to lean closer to me, I did the same and at that moment our lips collided.


	5. You Can Do Better

Cm Punk P.O.V

_*Beep Beep*_ I rolled over, pulling the bed cover off my face, to see my phone vibrating on the side table, I sat up peeking through the window, no sun it was dark outside and I had been enjoying my sleep. I flicked open my phone, 3:21 am, who the hell was messaging me at this time? Honestly. I frowned it was from JoMo, I was hoping for it to be Raina, but we only got back from the beach about 2 hours ago, what exciting stuff could of happened in 2 hours? I sighed rubbing my probably blood shot eyes as I opened the message, "Hey man, Raina's in hospital, come down quick, were room 23, 2nd floor."

I felt my eyes roll out of their sockets, the thought of something terrible happening to Raina flooded my mind, without even changing I ran out the door putting on a jacket, slipping on the first pair of shoes I could find, and grabbing the car keys from its hook. I jumped in the car, turned on the engine, I was off, racing down the pretty empty streets. I hoped she was ok, I didn't want this to effect what happened at the beach, I thought to myself.

**_*Punks Flashback*_**

_"Woah," Raina blushed as she pulled away from me._

_"Sorry," I said looking down, "We could just forget tha-" before I could finish, she grabbed hold off my shirt and pulled me in for another kiss, she pulled away._

_"No, Im sorry," She said looking away into the night sky, there was a silence for a little while till she spoke,"tonight is so beautiful, look at that full moon," She said never taking her gaze from the starry sky. She was completely in awe of the sky, I couldn't help but look at her beautiful, now soaking features lit up by the moon._

_I then noticed her lightly shivering, we had totally forgot we were still in the ocean, soaking wet, her beautiful long hair dripping from the ends, I saw her begin to shiver more as a light breeze flew across the beach, I put my arm around her, rubbing my fingers against her forearm, I could feel hundreds of little goosebumps scattered across her skin, her skin was frozen, she was still only in a singlet._

_"Raina, your cold," I said to her gently, she then finally took her gaze away from the sky and her deep, dark eyes locked onto my lighter ones._

_"Yeah, I guess," She said still trying to figure out what our kiss meant, then she did something that sent tingles into my body, she took my hand in hers and leaned to take my bottom lip between hers. I lifted her out of the water, not taking her lips away from mine, we stood there in the water together, I let my hand brush against her bare shoulders, she was still cold, I ran back up to the beach and grabbed both our jackets and wrapped them both around her, her teeth began to chatter, I grabbed her hand as we walked back to our car, where Evan and JoMo were bound to be waiting._

_"Your a good guy Punk" She said calling me by my wrestling name, as we walked back to the car._

_"Yeah well thats only cause your around," I said "I hope you know even though we haven't known each other long I do like you, ok." I stated putting myself out there._

_"I just can't believe what just happened, " She said staring at the ground her cold hand still holding mine._

_"Do you regret it?" I asked confused as I raised my eyebrows at her, to my surprise a smile planted across her face, she looked to me with her sore red eyes from the ocean, her eyes full of honesty,_

_"No, not one bit." she said coughing lightly.I then grabbed her around the waist holing her close to my chest, keeping her warm as a smiled etched across my face._

**_*End of Flashback*_**

_I parked my car in the first parking space I found at the hospital, I ran out into the front desk. I spotted a nurse, and asked "How can I get to the 2nd floor?" She told me the elevators were down the hallway to my right. I began to run, I had to see her, she better be fine, she was now so special to me, if anything were to happen id loose my mind. The lift doors opened, I pushed 2nd floor, I was alone. I began to stress and think of worst case scenarios, what if she was in a critical condition, what if their relationship would end before it started? All these questions raced through my mind. The doors opened at level 2, I ran the hallways looking for Raina's room._

Room 19...20...21...22... ah found it 23. I ran in to see John and Evan sitting on chairs beside the bed sleeping, and then I saw a different Raina, wrapped in lots of thick blankets, her beautiful olive skin was now pale and close to purple, she laid still, I touched her hand... cold. Oh my gosh, was the first thing I thought, no she can't be ? I began to shake her hand in my as I held back tears.

To my excitement, her eyes flittered open, they were blood shot.

"Punk?" She asked through an unnoticeable voice, her sweet and soft voice was now a croaky whisper. John and Evan's eyes opened at the sound of her voice. I looked at them and back to Raina.

"Baby, what happened?" My eyes examining her cold body.

"Don't worry man," Evan interrupted before Raina could croak out an answer, "Raina really shouldn't talk when she's that sick," Evan continued.

"Yeah, but what happened," I said eyeing both of my best mates, not letting go of Raina's hand.

"Bro, when she was feeling sick after the beach and we dropped her off to her room, about an hour later me and Evan went to bring her leather jacket she left in the car" John explained,

"We knocked but she didn't answer we went in and she was pale and passed out on the floor," Evan added.

"The nurse said she has moderate hypothermia, she got it at the beach being in the water as it got colder, the nurse said her body temperature has dropped extremely low, and her shivering will become more violent if we don't keep her warm enough, and her symptoms include slow movements and mild confusion." John continued.

"We were lucky we found her when we did." Evan stated.

I glanced back at her. Her eyes full of sorrow.

"I'm.. sorry you g-guys," she slowly stated, obviously the symptoms affected her speech.

"No were sorry, we shouldn't have pushed you in the water, it was freezing anyways." I said, with the boys nodding in agreement.

"It's ok, it was only for fun," she said slowly. It broke my heart to see her like this, confused, pale, blue lips, fingers and ears, and stumbling on words. We was here for her.

Raina P.O.V

My head was spinning and I felt confused. But I knew I was ok, I had my 3 boys with me, they stood by me and practically saved me. I turned my head to the west, where the window was it was still dark. I looked at the clock, 4:02 am. I looked at the boys.

"You guys go home and get some sleep! It's 4 in the morning!" I said.

"No we want to stay, we need to." John exclaimed

"His right. Raina I need to be here with you, I just got here, I need to stay." Punk said still holding my hand firmly in his.

"umm, fine.. but you 2 go home, you've been here long enough, go relax and regain your energy.

The boys kissed my head as they left, until it was just me and Punk.

"Im so sorry, I've ruined your nights, all three of use should have been in bed not having to tend for me." the more I spoke my slowness began to fade slowly, but I was still struggling.

"No, don't be I'd rather be here with you then alone in bed," I smiled at him, he was too good for me, "But at least -" before I could finish, Punk interrupted me.

"Shhh, rest, Im not going anywhere Im with you remember." He smiled at me as he kissed my hand. I began to close my eyes, Punk leaned his head against my arm as he held my hand and began to drift off to sleep. I opened my eyes a little bit to have view of him. His sleeping face against me looked beautiful.

"You are too good for me Punk, you can do better." I said honestly, running my free, cold hand through his hair. I looked at him and he shook his head at what I said, to my surprise he was listening, he mumbled something under his breath that sounded a lot like, "No your the one."

I smiled, as i finally fell to sleep.


	6. Room Change

Raina P.O.V

I woke up in the morning, the sun shining through my windows, I turned to face the shining sun to see Punk standing at the window. I rubbed my eyes, I could just imagine how ridiculous I looked with my pale skin and red, blood shot eyes. I let out a couple of coughs, I was still feeling sick from my collapse last night. Punk heard my coughs as he turned around to look at me, a smile stretched across his face.

"Hey," I said, as Punk came and sat on my bed next to me. I couldn't help but let out a yawn as I put my hand in front of my mouth, even though I was awake, I still felt extremely tired.

Punk laughed, "Whats so funny?" I said looking confused,

"Nothing, you just look adorable when your sleepy" He said taking my hand into his warm one.

I poked my tongue out at him, "Yeah well I don't feel real adorable right now," I said giggling.

He placed his hand on my cheek, I felt happy, well as happy as I could be in a hospital bed. Without moving his hand from my face he asked me, "You scared me before," sadness rose to his face, his eyes looking down at the bed.

"I should have seen you were feeling sick after the beach and made you stay with me for the night." I shook my head, "its not your fault, I just got really sick seriously don't worry about it," I touched his hand with mine, and smiled at him. His spirits rose, he smiled back at me. I moved over and nodded for him to come lie down next to me , he cozied up to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, as the nurse walked into the room. She smiled at us, as she entered.

"Hi Raina, I just need to a check up on you, to see if you can go home today." I looked in disbelief,

"You mean if all is good I can leave, like today?" I beamed a huge smile as the nurse nodded.

"Ok, well your getting your colour back slowly," Please getting my colour back? I was still practically looking like snow, I thought in my head.

"Now lets see your temperature, uh huh your beginning to warm up, which is a good sign, ok darling, well you need to keep warm, try eating hot food, but you may still have dizzy spells and feel slow, but you should recover quickly," I nodded listening to everything she told me, "and other than that you can go home now." She smiled and left the room. I clapped my hands and did a little dance in my bed, which made Punk laugh hysterically. I jumped up on the bed, even though I wasn't feeling my best and jumped on it up and down.

"Shh, Raina stop jumping before the nurse comes back with complaints!" Punk laughed.

"Alright, relax I'll get dressed now," I said hopping off the bed and picking up my spare clothes from the cupboard. As I was walking towards the rooms own bathroom, I felt Punk's arms wrap around me. I turned my head to look at him behind me, "Yes?" I asked butterflies filling my stomach, "Stay with me tonight," He said, "What?" I asked, "I want you to stay with me, I can look after you," He said resting his head on my shoulder. "I can't Rosa is my roomie, she can look after me anyways." I said resisting his offer. "Well lucky we called WWE Hq and I talked to Vince and Rosa, Rosa said she can room share with Melina and Natalya." I huffed knowing I wasn't going to win this conversation. "Fine, but what about your roomie?" I asked pulling away from his grip on my waist, facing him, "Don't worry, Trent Barretta is gonna room with Evan and John tonight." I couldn't help but smile at him, he had it all planned out, I nodded at him and walked into the bathroom to change. I jumped at the sight of myself in the mirror. I was so pale and not only were my eyes red, I had these ugly bags under my eyes. Wow, Punk had great taste in women alright.

Cm Punk P.O.V

I sat on Raina's bed as she got ready, I fiddled with my hands thinking about her, she was amazing even though she was in a critical condition she was still jumping around on the beds and dancing around. She complained about her pale,sick looking body, her blood shot eyes but even through her worst days, being sick I could still see her pretty face, her deep eyes. She was still perfect. I began to hum to myself as I picked up the flowers and cards people had left Raina on her side table. She'd only been here in the WWE for 2 weeks and everyone loved her she had plenty of gifts from the superstars and divas.

I waited a little longer as Raina stepped out of the bathroom, she was in navy blue trackies, a tight, gray, long sleeved shirt, and black flip flops, with her long, dark brown, blonde tipped hair waving down her back. Woah for a sick chick she was totally looking radiant I thought. I took her hand in mine, and walked out , I watched her sign out and took her hand again as we walked to my car. She got in and I started the engine, I drove with her hand in mine and kissed the top of her hand whenever I got the chance. As we drove on part the beaches I couldn't help but laugh at her trying to sing the words to Randy Orton's theme song, I hear voices. She was already starting to look better, maybe just getting out of that place and into the outdoors was what she needed. She began to dance along with her attempt of singing, she looked happy, I hoped I was keeping her happy.

I watched as she winded down her window... "Woah woah woah, the doctor said you need to keep warm!" I said seriously, she sighed and pressed the button to wind it back up. "Thats better," I said winking, I laughed at her misery. She gave me the finger and poked her tongue at me. I pulled over at the first spot I could find. "Why are you stopping?" She asked me with an attitude I found very sexy. "Im stopping to do this," I leaned to her, kissing her, taking her face in one of my hands, using my free hand to brush her hair from her face.

"You still grumpy baby?" I asked her laughing, "...Not as much," she giggled. I began to tickle her, her laugh was infectious and I loved to hear her sound happy. She begged me to stop, so I put my hand around her shoulders, pulling her closer to me and began driving again.

I felt her entwine her fingers in mine around her shoulder as she gave my hand a soft kiss, as I drove, I looked at her and kissed her forehead without taking my eyes off the road.

"How did we get here Punk?" she asked curiously, "Umm we drove Raina?" I answered confused.

"No, I mean how did our relationship get here? I mean were wrestlers that became friends that became an apparent couple in less than 24 hours." I nodded, I new were this was going, "You don't feel the same right? You think were rushing?" I said sadly, "No, I really like you Punk, and Im happy, I just want to know where you stand," She said surprising me, "Well if your in, then Im not going anywhere." I said seriously. She smiled and rested her head against my arm around her shoulder again as we came up to the hotel.


	7. New Storyline

Cm Punk POV

Travelling around with the WWE was always a lot of fun, but since Raina had been recovering from her illness and hadn't been in action the last week, the only time I saw her alone was when ever the backstage nurse wasn't following her around like a dog, which was hard to ever find some privacy and when she'd come to our hotel room but by the time we'd get back I would be so tired from work that we'd just fall straight asleep.

I finished my match against John Cena, I had lost when he hit the attitude adjustment and pinned me, I limped backstage to see Raina in light blue skinny jeans and a white singlet, smiling right at me. I ran up to her, "Where's your jumper!" I said seriously, "What are you talking about?" She asked confused, "You're still recovering, you're going to get sick again, and the doctor said you have to stay warm. Aren't you cold?" I said staring into her dark eyes, "No not anymore. Well that's what I was just going to tell you actually, the nurse said I'm fine now, and can get back into the ring next week on Raw!"

She said smiling with her amazing dimples, she was practically jumping, "Are you serious?" she nodded at me, a smiled planted across my face as I grabbed her and hugged her, "Does this mean that the nurse won't be following you around and I'll actually have time with my girl?" She laughed that adorable laugh and nodded in reply to me, "Of course, and I after my match next week, I'm getting put into a new storyline!" She lifted her script for new storyline, "That's awesome, what's the storyline involve?" I said as I took the script from her hands, "Not sure yet, haven't read it, I was planning on reading it tonight." She shrugged, "And could I have a look at it tonight?" I said with my best puppy dog eyes, she laughed "I don't see why not, I'll see you tonight then" She smiled and turned to walk off , I grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to my chest, "Don't I get a kiss, I mean I haven't had a proper one since you've been sick?" I said questioning her, she giggled as she bit her lip and leaned up and kissed me, I deepened the kiss, how I missed being able to kiss her.

I didn't realise how long we had been backstage kissing for until John Morrison and Evan Bourne started whistling behind one of the curtains. I felt my face get hot, but Raina just laughed and gave the guys the finger, "Ignore them babe, honestly you always get embarrassed easily, their just mucking around," Raina said looking at me with her deep eyes, 'Ok Punk, I'll see you later in our room, go have a shower and cool down." She blew me a kiss and walked off. I couldn't help but stare at her behind, her curves were amazing. I shook my head and laughed to myself as I made my way to the showers.

Raina POV

I smiled at myself as I walked back to our hotel room, I had missed kissing Punk, he was a great boyfriend for sticking around while I was so sick, I mean we couldn't even kiss properly in case he caught the flu or something.

"Hey Raina," I heard a voice from behind me call, I turned and saw my old roomie Rosa Mendes come up from behind me and jump on top of me, "Hey Rosa! Oh my gosh I haven't seen you in ages!" I said hugging her, "I know right Raina? I had a match at FCW last night and I came here tonight to be backstage to get travelling with the WWE again, I heard your all better now!" I smiled widely at her, "Yeah I am finally and maybe you can have your roomie again," Rosa laughed, "No way had I already asked Punk, and he said you're staying put with him in his room, he really cares bout you, it's cool though rooming with Melina and Nattie is pretty fun," I pouted, "Seriously? I'm like so jealous right now, you 3 all having fun in one room," Rosa looked at me in disbelief, "Please Raina, your rooming with your boyfriend and I've seen you two around each other you guys are like the cutest couple everyone thinks you guys rooming together is the cutest." I laughed and rolled my eyes, she hugged me, "See you later bestie!" Rosa yelled as she strutted down the hallway.

I opened the door to our hotel room, to find Punk already their lying down on the couch watching the Raw replay on TV, eating ice cream with all the lights off.

"Hey baby, come sit down with me, I brought ice cream." Punk turned to me as I opened the door whilst he laid down, I smiled, as I put down my bag beside the couch. "Not yet, let me get into something more comfortable," I yelled as I ran into the room, I pulled on some sweats and left my singlet on and tied my hair into a high messy bun, as I ran out to sit next to Punk on the lounge.

"Ok what flavour you got?" I said peering into the ice cream container, "Your favourite, choc mint actually," he said smiling at me as he put another scoop into his mouth; I grabbed the spoon and pushed some into my mouth, "Mmm yum, I haven't had this in ages!" I said through a mouth full of ice cream he laughed and pulled me down on top of him on the lounge and kissed me lightly bringing my bottom lip between his, I pulled away, "What was that for aye?" I said as I flicked his lip ring with my finger, "Because I wanted to," He laughed. I softly slapped him on the chest, signalling for him to sit up; when he finally sat up I pulled out the storyline script from my bag on the floor.

"Wanna read this yet?" I asked as I pushed my loose hairs behind my ears, "Yeah what does it say," Punk asked me as I skimmed and flicked through the pages, I felt Punk's eyes watching me, "Hmmm, oh my god! " I said smiling, "What's wrong?" Punk asked half smirking, "Come on it can't be that bad," I shook my head, "Well they want me to do a storyline with The Miz and Alex Riley," there was a pause, "Yeah and what happens?" Punk said leaning into read the script. "Well it says here in two weeks, that they'll bribe me into joining them to make a stable to dominate the WWE, and that I turn heel, how cool is that, I knew Vince would listen when I told him I could get more of a crowd reaction being heel!" I said clapping and bouncing on my seat. Punk smiled and shook his head, "Stop that," he said jokingly as he pulled me back down into him on the lounge, "I knew you would make it big here, "as we laid down and he kissed my forehead as we continued watching Raw Replay," How you know I'm making it big Punkster?" He looked me in the eye, "Um you're one of the best athletes in the divas division and your being put in a storyline with the Miz the WWE Champ after being here for 3 weeks, that's gotta say something right?"

I shrugged my shoulders and dug myself into him and hugged him tight as my eyes slowly shut and I feel asleep.


	8. Promos & Locker Rooms

Cm Punk P.O.V

Its an hour before the show, and I was sitting in my locker room lacing my boots and putting on a shirt before I went out to find Raina before she got ready for tonight in her match against Alicia Fox.

Walking out into the hall, I passed the cafeteria were all the divas were sitting and chatting in their little groups, all the divas except Raina. I raised my eyebrow and walked up to one of the tables were Raina usually sits, were Eve, Gail, Rosa and Natalya were sitting. "Hey ladies, any of why are all the divas here except Raina?" Eve looked at me, "Don't worry she's in the divas locker room still," she said, "Really? It never takes her to long to get ready," I said confused, "Relax lover boy, she just had to go back to the hotel for her other ring attire since the one she had planned on wearing got all wet." Rosa laughed, "Wet? How'd it get wet?" I smirked, "Raina thought it would be fun to have a water fight until her ring gear fell off its hook into the watery mess she made on the floor," Gail said laughing, "That girlfriend of yours is hilarious, you should of seen her face when it fell into the water!" Natalya laughed along. I shook my head laughing, typical Raina. "Well thanks girls, I better be off to find her in the Divas Locker Room." I said leaving the divas.

I walked up to the divas locker room, and knocked on the door. "Come on in," I heard Raina yell.

I walked on in, and turned around to close the door behind me, before I could walk all the way into the room to see Raina, she began talking, "Hey girls, I finally got my other attire I'm just about to put it on...ahhhh!" Raina screamed as I walked in, she wrapped her arms around herself, she was still in her bra and panties. "Oh my god Raina!" I said turning around, "Punk? What are you doing in here? This is the divas locker room! I thought you were some random for a moment." She sighed, "And you can turn around Im in my bra and panties you don't have to act so disgusted." She laughed, I turned around she looked gorgeous in her little, matching black bra and panties. I laughed along with her, but I'd hadn't seen her in this little clothing yet.

"No, I was just coming to wish you luck... oh and no way am I disgusted with this sight," I said taking a seat on the bench behind her as she bent down into her bag to grab her outfit. I held in my breath as I watched her long olive legs bend down to her bag, she turned and looked at me, "You are such a pervert, you know that?" She smirked and shook her head. "Well excuse me, I've never seen you in your bra and panties so excuse me while if I wanna stare," I smirked. "Ha! Your funny Punk, real funny. Plus you never know you might see me in this little soon maybe." Raina said winking at me. I smirked to myself, "Hmm and when will soon be?" I asked her, getting up and putting my hands around her bare waist from behind, hugging her. "Dunno, I guess it'll be a surprise for whenever Im ready." She said leaning her back into my chest as she unfolded her ring attire as I kissed up and down her neck. "Well you can take your time, as long as you don't walk around in your panties to often I'm sure I can contain myself." I said as she laughed hysterically.

After she calmed down from her laughing she turned to face me as she put on her top piece of her ring attire, it was a black and silver bra that laced up at her chest, "Do you like it?" she said looking at me, I nodded, hell yeah I liked it. She then grabbed out her bottoms from the bag, and sat down as she pulled them up her legs, they were also black and silver, and laced up in a zig zag formation across the sides of her legs. She put on her socks and her boots and laced them up. She ran to the mirror and fixed her hair and put in her eyebrow piercing and quickly ran back out, "Ok this will do, I look decent yes?" She asked me, "Yes you look beautiful," I said pulling her into a kiss, I pulled away, "You always look beautiful." I smiled at her, she rolled her eyes, "Your such a kiss-ass Punk," she said as she punched me lightly on the arm and grabbed my hand to walk out, "Lets get out of here before the divas get back and find you in here, Plus I need to check out my script, Im shooting a promo with Miz and Riley to lead up to me joining them after my match." she laughed as she pulled me out into the hallway.

Raina P.O.V

Its about 10 minutes til the show starts, and Punk and myself have moved into the cafeteria to eat a small snack, we were alone in the cafeteria. I grabbed a packet of skittles and sat next to Punk who was drinking water as I shoved 5 skittles at once into my mouth.

"Are you sure you should be eating those before your match?" Punk stared down at me with his eyebrows raised as he took my hand in his and kissed the top of it. "Please," I said with skittles in my mouth, "If anything, these things get me going! Plus my match is in like 30 minutes, Im not the opening match you know," I said before placing another 3 skittles into my mouth. "Yeah don't blame me for looking out, its your first match back since you got sick," I sighed, "Punk I was out for a week thats only one show," I said looking up to him as I leaned against his shoulder, "I know but you were in hospital, I was worried. And I still am actually a water fight isn't exactly how you should celebrate before a show after you've just recovered from hyperthermia." Punk said smirking down at me, "Whatever loser," I said poking my tongue out at him, as he pulled a face back at me and stood up and took my skittles, 'Hey! Those are mine Punk," I said with a pout, "Yeah well their mine now, you got to get to the gorilla position soon anyway, so back off," He said laughing and pushing me out of the cafeteria, as I tried to stop him with all my strength before he picked me up over his shoulder and walked with me all the way to the gorilla position as I laughed hysterically all the way. "Now stay here and get ready for your match Rains, ok" I nodded at him and kissed him before he started to walk off, "Ill be watching your match with JoMo and Evan in their locker room," He yelled out as he kept walking, "Uh huh," I said laughing to myself shaking my head.

_*During Match*_

_Alicia was going for her signature tilt-a-whirl backbreaker before I countered it into an arm drag, into suplex and then into a heel hook, unfortunately she was too close to the ropes and got to them before I could drag her away, she was laying on the mat clutching her ankle, I took it as my chance to go for my finisher the shooting star press, I got to the top rope and went for it, but Alicia had moved and I lay on the mat in pain clutching my stomach and as I hobbled to try and stand straight out of no where Alicia hit me with her finisher Scissor Kick. I was close to knocked out and I just couldn't make it to kick out on the 3 count. Alicia's music filled the arena as I laid on the mat clutching my neck in pain._

_*Match finished*_

I walked up the ramp, still holding on to the sore spot in my neck were Alicia's scissors kick hit hard. Once I got backstage, I rolled my neck in circles to try and loose the pain, but before I could even clean myself up I got pulled straight back to film my promo with Miz and Riley. I met Mike a few weeks back on my first week in WWE we became good friends, Alex Riley on the other hand I'd never met before, I only knew him as Mike's rookie on NXT.

I finally met up with Mike and Alex to film our promo before my heel turn next week, I hugged Miz and said hey to Alex as I didn't know him that well, "Hey guys," I said still a little puffed out from my match, "Hey Raina, you did great tonight," Mike said patting me on the back, "Yeah we were watching from backstage, to see what we were dealing with seeing as your joining with us next week," Alex said smirking at me, I saw him look me up and down and I smiled at him uncomfortably, "Yeah well it was kinda my idea to become a heel, thats how I initially wanted my career to start," I said trying to avoid Riley's uncomfortable staring, "Well I always saw your potential dork," Miz said smiling, "Thanks loser," I said laughing, I turned to Alex, "So can't wait to join you guys next week," I said to him trying to ease the tension he brought towards me, he nodded and put his arm around my lower back, "Yeah me too, I can't wait," He said with a wink. I smiled at him, he seemed decent except for him always staring me down but whatever.

The camera crew all got ready and we started filming our promo.

_*Start of promo*_

_"Raina, oi Raina, Raina, Raina," Miz said as he grabbed my wrist as I walked past him a Riley._

_"What do you want Miz?" I said rolling my eyes._

_"Well ...you to be honest." He said laughing along with Riley._

_"Uh, yeah not to cut down your ego or anything but I aint interested." I said as I continued to walk off until Riley grabbed my wrist._

_"Yeah well as much as I'd love to have you princess," Alex said licking his lips "we don't mean it like that...we mean we want you to think about joining us," he continued._

_"Yeah, think about it babe. Your one of the top divas in the division these days, and I hear you want some championship gold." Miz continued._

_"Yeah and what does that have to do with you?" I asked raising my eyebrow._

_"Well Im WWE champion, Im helping Alex get into the United States championship picture, and imagine me and Alex champions, then you ... with us we'd have your back, we could help you win that Diva's championship." Miz stated with a smirk._

_"Then we'd be unstoppable." Alex stated._

_I smirked at them, and shook my head in disbelief and walked off._

_"Just think about it princess," Alex called out, and laughed as he hi-fived Mike._

_"Don't call me princess Riley." I yelled back._

_*End of promo*_

"Wow awesome promo guys, but listen I gotta go I promised I'd give Cena back his shirt I borrowed, see you guys later." Miz said as he ran off.

I sighed, it was just me and Alex, talk about being uncomfortable I barely knew the guy.

"So...I saw you match, actually I've seen all your matches," Riley started.

"Really? And what did you think?" I asked

"I think you've got a lot of talent, and not to mention you not too hard on the eyes." Riley laughed, I giggled along with him as a smirk came across his face.

"Nah really Raina, you can wrestle your a lot stronger than some of the divas and your totally hot." He said moving a lot closer towards me.

"Really now Alex?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Yes really like so hot man, your boyfriend is one lucky man," I laughed, he was kidding right? His face was extremely close to mine, and I could feel his hand against my hip, "Oh so you know I have a boyfriend," He nodded, "Well you know what Alex, I'll see you around I've gotta have a shower and get back to my hotel room with my boyfriend." I said as I moved away from him and began to walk off to the Diva's Locker Room.

"Can I join you in that shower?" Alex called out to me as I walked off, I smirked to myself and held up my middle finger to him as I kept walking away.


	9. Drive Me Crazy

_**I'm FINALLY updating my stories! I know, I'm sorry I haven't updated new chapters in like 1-2 years! But I just graduated a few months ago and can finally start writing again ! Hope you's enjoy, sorry if it seems rushed but I had to do something right? LOL :)**_

* * *

Raina P.O.V

It had been a few weeks, my storyline with the Miz and Alex Riley was taking full force and after 3 wins in a row against Eve, Gail Kim then Melina I was finally getting a shot as the number one contender for the Diva's Championship against Natalya at the next Pay Per View - Summerslam. Although all my goals and dreams in the WWE were coming true it was becoming really bittersweet. John Morrison had been released from his contract, Evan Bourne would be out for months with an injury so they weren't able to be a part of my success so far which really hurt since they had been with me on my journey since I first arrived in the WWE. However I remembered everything was okay knowing that my boyfriend CM Punk was with me at every moment in my career thus far and I was a part of his.

Punk was always acting sketchy around Alex Riley, I let him know about all the flirting Alex sent my way all the time - even outside of our storyline. I knew it would really piss Punk off but he had to know that I played no part in returning any of Alex's silly flirtation or feelings. Now every time I had to shoot a promo with Miz and Alex, Punk would watch on even when they accompanied me to the ring Punk would watch on from behind the curtains to make sure Alex never tried any funny business with me. It was pretty sexy seeing him play the protective boyfriend but I assured him he never had to worry with me, I was his and only his.

"Babe," I said laying down spread out on the couch in his personal locker room still in my wrestling gear from my match previously, "you know you don't have to worry about Alex, I can take care of him myself... I know you trust me." I said as I continued watching him lace his boots before he left to start stretching.

"I know I trust you, I trust you more than anything," Punk looked up smiling, before his face changed to disgust, "It's him I don't trust, the way he looks at you, touches you... and he knows you're my girlfriend, what the fuck is wrong with him!"

I got up and sat on my boyfriends lap, I touched his cheek with one hand and fiddled with his dark hair in my other, "Trust me, who I have right now... he's literally 'the best in the world' right?" I said with a giggle. With that I finally got another smile out of Punk and even a kiss. He grabbed my hand in his bigger one and walked outside to the gorilla area where I sat on one of the steel cases while Punk started stretching. Tonight he was versing the Daniel Bryan. I knew he'd be fine but like every match he had before his music hit I kissed him and wished him good luck, it was like our little superstition - we wouldn't go out until we got a kiss.

As I was watching Punk's match on the monitors backstage, no surprise who finds me alone, Alex Riley. Just the person I've been trying to avoid interacting with outside our storyline. He came and leaned on the cases that I was sitting on.

"Well look who I found." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah I'm kind of busy." I replied bluntly.

"What watching your 'boyfriends' matches alone means you're busy? Seriously ever since Punk realised I am a threat he's had you on a leash." Alex said eying me up and down.

"Ugh, shut up Alex. You? A threat? To what exactly?" I said rolling my eyes.

"To your relationship, Punk is obviously threatened by our connection." I couldn't even believe what just came out of Alex's mouth that moment, my jaw hit the floor if you will.

"You are no threat to me and Punk's relationship. I am happy with him and he is in no way 'threatened' by the likes of you." I said with a snarl as I continued watching Punk's match, which he finally hit the GTS and pinned Daniel Bryan to 3. His entrance music hit and filled the arena as I continued watching on smiling, proud of my man. I totally forgot that Alex was even around.

"Look all I'm saying is you're too good for him, all you need is some of me in your life and your good!" Alex interrupted again moving closer to me.

"Look all I'm saying is I'm not interested and you're a total sleaze bag." I responded by pushing him back with one hand away from me. That's when he crossed the line and put his hand on my thigh and squeezed.

"Give it a chance babe." Alex tried again. I had lost my cool with this guy by now, I couldn't help but jump off my seat and give him the biggest slap of my life. Just as I hit him, Punk came through the curtains.

"I said I'm not interested you and don't ever touch me again asshole." I yelled, without even realising Punk's presence he pulled me back and next thing I knew it was an all out brawl backstage between my boyfriend and Alex Riley.

CM Punk's P.O.V

I literally just came up the ramp after my victory, opened the curtains to the backstage area of the arena to find my girl Raina yelling at Alex Riley and giving him the biggest bitch slap I've seen. I would have laughed and thought it was totally hot that she was standing up for herself but what I heard stuck in my head, Raina said "Don't ever touch me again." Instantly I realized that Alex had tried something with MY girlfriend and I was not about to let that shit go. I pulled Raina back with my hand on her waist before wasting no time in attacking Alex Riley.

I pushed him down to the ground before kneeing and punching him, not to mention I trash talked quite a bit, "You fucking little piece of shit, that's my lady not yours." He didn't give up on a fight either, once he got to his feet he pushed me up against the wall and gave me a few elbows. Everything around me was a blur, it felt like an eternity before a group of the other superstars were pulling us off each other. I heard R Truth who was holding me back say in my ear "Just leave it man, it's not worth it... he's not worth it." I nodded. I just wanted to get my girl and calm down. I lost my cool but for a reason. There is somethings you don't mess with for me - one of them being whats mine a.k.a my girlfriend Raina.

I turned to Raina, she looked upset in the corner I left her in. She was with Alicia Fox who had he arm around her. Once we made I contact she left Alicia and ran up to me. She immediately saw the huge lump I had on my forehead from colliding with the cement floor. I knew she wasn't happy with how I handled things but I knew she still cared as she lightly traced my battered face with sympathy written all over her face. There was a reason why she meant so much to me and why I cared so much about her. I had never reacted like this over a girl before, it was beginning to be really stressful. All I knew was I didn't want her being in this storyline with Alex anymore. I saw Raina turn to Alicia while she was still in my arms.

"Hey I'll see you later okay Alicia?" Which she nodded in reply. Then without saying a word to me she grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd of superstars and walked me to my locker room. She sat me down on the couch then she left the room without a word. I sat unlacing my boots, I knew I was going to face consequences from the boss from this but I couldn't say I regretted it. I leaned back so that my head hit the wall to lean it against. I sighed everything in my head was running so fast. I heard my door open and my Raina entered the room with an icepack. She sat down next to me and crossed her legs while she iced the lump on my forehead. I sat staring at her and she stared back at me and smiled lightly.

"I'm really sorry." I said, I was being honest "I didn't mean for it to get so out of hand."

"Shhh, I know." Raina replied simply without taking her eyes off my lump. "Just don't let it happen again, I told you I can take care of myself. You have nothing to worry about."

I just sighed and agreed, "I know, I saw that slap you gave him. Now that was entertaining. Kinda sexy actually." I said trying to lighten the mood with a little smirk. I saw her giggle at that and it was a relief to see she wasn't furious at me.

"Well I'm glad you think so," She said wrapping her arms around my shoulders and kissing me softly. "Just relax about it okay, the last thing I need is you suspended... I need you here with me."

She always knew the right things to say, it made me smile that I meant as much to her and she meant to me. I nodded as she continued playing nurse for me icing my head.

"Oh shit, hey you should go have a shower and visit the real nurse," Raina panicked, "I forgot about my own match, damn it. I still have 15 minutes to prep." She said as she jumped up about to run and leave my room.

"Hey, hey wait." I called out before she left, she turned around and faced me. "I'm proud of you... my future Diva's champion." I said with a smile as she poked her tongue out and ran out the door to have her first match with Natalya the diva she'd be versing at Summerslam for the Diva's title.

After she left I was alone in my own thoughts. I stared at the picture of her and me I have as my iPhone wallpaper, both of us in our wrestling gear backstage. She's on my back with her arms wrapped around my neck planting a kiss on my cheek. I loved this picture too much. I came to my own conclusion that this girl drove me crazy in the best way possible... I maybe even loved her.


End file.
